heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Warlock
|history= Several years ago a cadre of brilliant but sociopathic scientists calling themselves the Enclave came upon some pieces of Celestial technology forgotten for millions of years in a remote island in the northern Pacific Ocean. Around those artifacts, they built a high tech lab they called the Beehive. Those geniuses were brilliant enough to jury-rig the Celestial genesis machines the space gods had used to create the Eternals, and foolish enough to use them without fully understand what they were doing. They wanted to create super-human servants to conquer the world, realizing only too late they really had no way to control them. His first creation, who they called Him, felt their insane, foolish ambitions, and when he awakened, destroyed the Beehive and walked away, labeling them 'evil'. This being then proceeded to act in rather foolish and childish ways. Kidnapped the Asgardian Sif because he felt lonely and ended up beaten within an inch of death by Thor. He was forced to flee to space and retreat into a regenerating construct. Months later this cocoon was found by the hyper-evolved human Herbert Edgar Wyndham, mostly known as the High Evolutionary. Wyndham befriended and mentoring Him, giving him the name Adam Warlock, and charged him with fighting against the malignant hyper-evolved Wolf known as Man Beast. Adam was given the Soul Gem by the Evolutionary to help him in his struggles. He matured quickly during his time under Wyndham mentorship, and learned much about science, philosophy and human nature. After leaving the Evolutionary, Adam travelled through the galaxy for a while, getting involved first in the politics of the theocratic empire known as the Universal Church of Truth. To his horror he discovered the Church had been founded by his time-travelling future self, the megalomaniac Adam Magus. With the help of Thanos of Titan, he made sure the Magus was eradicated of the timeline, fully knowing it meant he would have to die soon. Yet although the Magus was apparently eliminated, the Church Empire endured. Before Adam could investigate further, he had to face the betrayal of his friend Thanos. Revealed to be an insane death-worshipper (news to Adam, no big surprise to those more familiar with Thanos past deeds) Thanos become a dire threat to the whole universe. Stars were destroyed and billions perished. And after a painful struggle that cost the lives to most of Adam's friends, he finally confronted Thanos, and they killed each other. It should have been the end of Adam Warlock, but his spirit retreated into the Soul Gem pocket dimension, where he lived happily with his friends for a while. Finally finding peace and balance, Adam was able to explore and expand his cosmic awareness and felt called to return to reality when he felt the universe needed him. Since then Adam has been involved in several universal-level crisis, sometimes as the unwilling pawn or one of the great cosmic beings. He has been forced to retreat in his regeneration cocoon several times due to physical injuries or psychic damage, every time reborn slightly different, usually stronger. In his latest incarnation he has become a "Quantum Wizard," learning to channel his cosmic power into magical effects. Believing Earth is currently the universe's axis and a critical nexus point in space-time, Adam has returned to his birth-world recently, yet remaining hidden to most human beings. }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:Anti-HeroCategory:Unregistered